Nicktoons MLB
Nicktoons MLB is a crossover baseball game released for the Xbox 360, Wii and Nintendo DS. The game is developed by High Voltage Software (and Black Lantern Studio for the Nintendo DS and 3DS) and published by 2K Play. It features the characters from Nickelodeon and Major League Baseball teams. It was released on September 13th, 2011, in North America and October 30th, 2011, in Europe. It was revealed on IGN that Nicktoons MLB will also be on Nintendo 3DS. It was released in North America on March 6th 2012, and will later be released in Europe on April 11th 2012. Modes Edit *Season* *Tournament *Pick-Up Game (called "Single Game" in 3DS version) *Quick Play* *Showdown *Homerun Derby** *Distance Derby* *Rock 'N Roll* *Frosty Freeze Toss* Notes: * 3DS-Only ** Absent in 3DS version. . Playable characters Edit'' '' ♦ — 3DS-Exclusive Stadiums Edit NicktoonsEdit MLB Edit Reception Nicktoons MLB has received mixed reviews. Operation Sports gave the game 4 out of 10, stating "As it is, you should only buy this for the Nickelodeon characters or if you are dying to play a Kinect baseball game. Otherwise, just treat yourself and your kids to The Bigs 2, a game with more polish and much more to do. Then, when you are done, watch Spongebob." Official Xbox Magazine gave the game a score of 6.5 out of 10, saying "Nicktoons MLB is fun but frivolous, which should work just fine for kids and families. They also both praised and criticised the usage of Kinect, saying "having your arm angle determine the pitch type is downright genius — though sadly, occasional gaffes (such as seeing swings you didn’t take) muddle the execution." However, there have been some positive reviews as well. 123Kinect said "If you are buying this for yourself and are older it’s probably around a 6/10, you will notice the flaws, which is why I rated it at 7, it’s one of those on the fence titles. It’s by far no means a real MLB title, however it’s a step in the right direction."Anime Courtyard also gave it a 7 out of 10, stating "At the end we can say that Nicktoons MLB is not spectacular but not a bad option if you want a baseball game without complications. For children, a good game if they like the Nicktoons. And of course for a grown up who wants a trip to memory lane with their favorite Nickelodeon characters." Nintendo World Report's review gave the game an 8 out of ten, concluding with "Nicktoons MLB is a simplified but very fun baseball game. Don’t let the kid-focused presentation scare you off; this game is worth a look from anyone in the mood for an arcade baseball game. Trivia Edit *Appa can be seen flying around the background of the Air Temple Courtyard. *Appa, Momo, Sokka, and Iroh all appear on baseball cards. They also all cameo on a loading screen. *All of the playable Avatar characters cover the ball in their respective element when they pitch or perform a power hit, namely air for Aang, water for Katara, earth for Toph, and fire for Zuko. **Additionally, all of these characters use bending in their intros, with the exception of Toph. *This marks the 3rd video game appearance of Alex. *Aang is the only Avatar character who has a different voice actor in this game. Here, he is voiced by Benjamin Helms, instead of Zach Tyler Eisen. **Interestingly, Dudley Puppy's new voice actor in this game is none other than Jack DeSena, the voice of Sokka. *In the character select, Zuko is referred to as "Prince Zuko". *Keswick, The Chief, Verminious Snaptrap, and The Chameleon make cameos as cards that can be unlocked by completing certain requirements. *When Kitty hits a turbo home run, she blows a kiss to the audience and waves. *Dudley seems to not be in scale to Kitty. He appears to be taller than her, which contradicts his actual size in the show. *There are references in the game to many episodes from each of the Nicktoons shows. Ones of which is Dudley frightfully asking "Was that thunder?" when hitting a turbo home run. This is a reference to his fear of thunder in Thunder Dog. Category:Nicktoons Games Category:Sports Games